Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines, also known as Alcor the Dreambender, is a demon that once used to be a rather normal human boy, transformed during the events of the Transcendence. Appearance During his sister's life, Dipper ages alongside her, keeping himself 1-2 inches taller. He has messy brown hair and glowing yellow eyes with black scleras. As he ages he develops sharpened teeth, pointed ears, and wings, making him look more demonic. He wears a black suit with a top hat, black gloves, and black shoes. Over time, he starts to stray away from the triangle theme that was taken from Bill Cipher, and more towards a star motif that fits his own demon alias. History Pre-Transcendence Before the Transcendence, Dipper was a normal human boy with a love for uncovering secrets. Spending the summer with his twin sister at their Great Uncle Stan's house in Gravity Falls, the two spent the summer solving mysteries and uncovered something far beyond their own ability to understand. Post-Transcendence After the Transcendence, Dipper became the demon Alcor, having absorbed Bill Cipher's remaining energy into him. At first, only Mabel can see him, but as his power grows, more people can see him. With his powers over dreams and the Mindscape, he becomes the focus of cults and summons from people all over the world. After many a millennium, he achieves god-like powers. Personality In many ways, Dipper retains the personality he had when he was a human boy. For a demon, he can be quite caring when it comes to summons regarding children, and he still enjoys spending time with his sister Mabel and her family. However, Dipper can often display a more menacing and morbid side of his personality at times since becoming a demon, and if pushed too far, can even lose himself to these feelings for a time. Relationships Mabel Pines He is extremely close with his twin sister, so much so that Mabel is the only one who can see Dipper in his younger years as a demon within the Mindscape. She refuses to pretend her brother is not there, even if it brings ridicule and fear from others. During his demonic episodes, it is often Mabel who is the first one on the scene to bring her brother back to sanity. Even though he is no longer human, Mabel never treats him any differently. This is sometimes bothersome to Dipper, due to the fact that he is a demon now and he could very easily be a danger to her if anything were to go wrong. Stanley Pines Stanley Pines is his great-grandfather. He and his sister spent the summer at his home in Gravity Falls, Oregon and with him tried to stop Bill Cipher. Stanford Pines Henry Pines Henry is Mabel's husband, and therefore Dipper's brother in law. Acacia Pines Dipper loves her as if she were if own daughter. Mabel even says that he subconciously thinks that the triplets are his kids. He really cares for Acacia and is often worried about her beeing so reckless, which is why he tries again and again to make her understand that she has to be more carefull, especially around demons. He still blames him self for not being able to save her before she lost her eye. Willow Pines Hank Pines Gideon Gleeful Bill Cipher Cassandra Locklear Malala Toby Dipper hates Bill and his soul for ruining various things, such as the events during the Transcendence that caused him to become a demon, and the Ian incident. At first Dipper doesn't like Toby, and just wants to enjoy watching karma do its work. However, after watching Toby for a while, he starts to feel sorry for him and takes him in. He tells himself that he is taking care of Toby and spoiling him to make sure that Toby doesn't start acting like Bill, but he actually genuinely cares about Toby (although he won't admit it). He later on even allows him to take care of Meddie, one of Mabel's reincarnations, which demonstrates just how much he really trusts Toby. When they first meet, Toby is scared of Alcor, and expresses guilt for what he did in his past lives. Eventually Toby grows to love Dipper, and knows Dipper truly cares for him. Mark and Anna Pines Dipper's parents. Since his transformation into a demon, their relationship has tended to be awkward at best. Despite this, Dipper still cares about his parents, and they still care about him. Belle Sterling A Mabel reincarnation and Dipper's later adoptive sister. Lionel Sterling Long after the death of Mabel, Dipper would find something in Lionel that could never quite fin Mark or Anna- a parent that truly, and completely accepted him for what he was, and was willing to treat him as Dipper. Nothing more or less. Powers Dipper has basically all the abilities that Bill had, such as the power to summon blue flames on a whim, or to enter people's dreams. However, he is much stronger in general. For example, most binding circles that could would restrain even the most powerful of demons can be easily broken by dipper. Additionally, unlike most normal demons, he eventually gains the power to maintain a corporal form whenever he choses. As a demon, he obviously has the sight, and is an Empath, like Willow. Gallery 45XxFJh.jpg|Alcor's god form. f3e7215d8739acee9908e6b614601d3b.jpg Tumblr ncmhtiij0A1qk6ezjo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ncce1cdYpa1qk6ezjo1_r1_1280.jpg dipper_at_mabel_s_grave_album_cover-9707.png.jpeg mystery_twins__by_tokio_ashes-d87gfra.jpg smile_dip_by_ghostfiish-d8hwuf8.png tumblr_nbrwuhLDdZ1qk6ezjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nc4mh6c5DK1qk6ezjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nc4yl4eWgh1qk6ezjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ncje7nI7fq1qk6ezjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ncvmwhnC0f1qk6ezjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nepcnnd57F1qk6ezjo1_1280-8363.jpg tumblr_nf5xkojSpo1r7ccd7o1_500.png tumblr_nflcfaoG0t1qhsuk8o1_1280-2029.png.jpeg tumblr_ngps6yTguz1r7ccd7o1_1280.png tumblr_nne923M3LH1tomfqco1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni79tkEoQS1raw9i7o1_1280.jpg|Alcor with the triplets. twisted_transcendence_au_album_cover_2-8126.jpg tumblr_nivms1zOaW1qk6ezjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl1fo61iXh1qk6ezjo1_r2_1280.jpg twin_stars_transcendence_au_album_cover-8427.jpg tumblr_nntmnxzDub1rubrpio1_540.png Category:Characters Category:Pines